


Geralt of Rivia x Fem!Reader

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Wiedźmin - Fandom, Witcher - Fandom, Witcher 3 - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Geralt is a sexy beast, Kikimores, Monsters, Poverty, Reader Insert, Romance, Witcher - Freeform, injury sewing, sex with Geralt eventually, the village is based off the outskirts of Vizima in the first game, there is sex in this eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your village was attacked by a horde of kikimores that had taken over the nearby mine. Your life was completely turned upside-down in an instant. But lucky for you and everyone else, a famous Witcher known as the 'White Wolf' comes and saves the village. Slowly over time you develop feelings for the Witcher, but are the feelings mutual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story has become hugely popular on my Wattpad and my Quotev accounts, getting over 2,000 views on each website. So I thought I'd put it here too. This was a story I never really originally took seriously, I wrote one chapter for fun and figured that is as far as it will go. But here I am with 4 chapters already and so many fans with so few chapters. Unfortunately I have massive writer's block for this, but I will try and overcome it.

You sighed to yourself as you trudged down the road, carrying a little bag over your shoulders. Your village was overrun by monsters and you, with all the other citizens were forced into exile. By monsters! A clan of kikimores, queen and all had taken over the mine near the village, where most of the men, including your husband, had worked.

Of the thirty men that worked in it, only seven had made it out, sadly, your husband was not one of the lucky ones. He was killed by the queen kikimore herself. Then the warrior kikimores had chased everyone else out of the village.

Now you were walking down the road with a heavy heart. It was pouring rain and gale-force winds, just a lovely day for a walk! You are __ years old, and now a widow! Great, just great. You're too old to marry again, but too young for the usual widow age. But, here you are. You have hardly any money left, barely any of your belongings left, you basically only had the clothes on your back.

You and the group had been walking for hours now, when a man rode by on a grey mare. Nobody seemed interested in alerting him about the nearby danger, about the monster infestation. So, you took it upon yourself to inform him. You touched his leg to gain his attention. He stopped his mare and looked down at you from horseback.

"Excuse me, sir?" You called out to him.

"What is it?" He responded, his voice deep and rough.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you" You said "our village has been overrun with kikimores."

"Shouldn't be too hard for me to fix." He responded flatly.

"The beasts have killed over twenty of our men... surely you cannot kill them. Especially not the queen, and she's in the mine." You said, your voice laced with concern. 

"I'm a Witcher, I deal with this on a daily basis. I can handle it." He said, still flatly. 

'A Witcher?! Here?!' you thought to yourself. But, it did make sense, he did not look like your typical human man. He had pure white hair, but he obviously was not old.

He had golden cat eyes. And now that you were really paying attention, you noticed that he was wearing a silver medallion, it was round and shaped like a wolf's head bearing its fangs - the famous Witcher amulet.

"Oooh! That's right.... Geralt of Rivia?"

"Riiiight... of course you know me." He said slightly sarcastic.

"But of course! Your heroic exploits are famous. Especially that story about the striga princess. Everyone knows how you cured that ghastly girl of her curse." You were speaking in excited tones.

Geralt didn't seem phased. "If your village would wait here while I go hunt the kikimores, just wait here until I get back, that would be best. When I get back you may return to your homes. That acceptable?"

"Seems so to me." You nodded. "But you should go tell the village leader, Mannek. He decides what we do." Geralt hopped down off his horse while you were speaking.

"Where is he?" Geralt asked.

You pointed over at an overweight and balding man. "That's Mannek. Good luck convincing him though, he is such a coward!"

"Thanks" Said Geralt, then he turned and went over to Mannek. After a while, the Witcher returned.

"Manage to get him to listen?" You enquired.

Geralt nodded. "He just wanted the village back, and I managed to negotiate pay from him too."

You wringed your hands nervously. "Sooo... are you heading out right away?"

"I think that its for the best. Sooner I finish, the sooner you can return to your lives."

You couldn't help but to feel slightly disappointed, but you didn't know why. "Thank you." You said, grateful.

"Its just my job." Geralt said as he hopped back into his saddle. "Farewell" He said and rode off towards the monster infestation that was your village.

"Goodbye... Geralt." You said when he was out of earshot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt returns from clearing the village of the kikimore infestation.

Geralt was gone for many hours, but you expected him to be, since there was a whole colony of kikimores and only one of him. But as he drew near, you noticed that he was slightly injured and very dirty. His normally pure white hair was now a muddy brown. His leather clothing was bloodied and torn. He stopped at you and you noticed that even his horse was injured, but it was just a scratch on her face though.

"Greetings" he said, courteous as usual.

"Hello, Geralt. I see you've returned." You say to him.

"Yes, your village is safe once again." He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Oh! You must go tell Mannek! So we can return immediately! Afterwards, you must come with me though." You said excitedly and loudly.

"I will tell your leader, but... I don't think that I should stay much longer than that..." He said to you, obviously unsure.

"No, no. You're injured! You can't go off on your own injured."

He relented, "I guess that you are right. I will stay, but only until I am healed. Alright?"

You were disappointed, but if this is the best that he is willing to relent, you were appeased. "That will suffice."

"I am going to inform your leader, I will be back in a moment." He said as he turned and found Mannek. You watched as he had a short conversation with him and then turned back to you.

Mannek made an announcement to everyone that they were able to return to the village. You looked over at Geralt to smile and you noticed that he was drinking out of a small vial. And when you questioned him about it he simply said that it was a pain killing potion.

People were cheering and their faces were lit up; obviously happy to return to their homes and boring lives. Geralt had finished consuming the contents of the bottle and looked back down at you - he was after all, much taller than you are.

"We should get you back to your home" he said.

You nodded at him and started walking but a gloved hand upon your shoulder stopped you.

"You can get on Roach, here, she's faster than walking and she'll save you the leg work," he offered.

"Oh, thank you!" You exclaimed as you approached the Witcher's mare. You struggled to get into the saddle for a little while, then Geralt assisted you by lifting you into the saddle. Roach, the horse, snorted as you shifted into a more comfortable position. Then Geralt settled himself behind you and set Roach into a slow trot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wound sewing scene was inspired by another story I read called "The Witcher and the Widow" in that story Geralt was wounded by cemetaurs and the oc woman sewed up the wounds. Honestly a lot of the beginning of this fiction was inspired by that fiction. You really should go read it sometime. ^-^
> 
> So yeah, if you can't handle the sewing of open wounds, this might not be for you, but the scene is quick and not too detailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! Sorry I was gone for so long, I went on a vacation. But I have returned!

The ride back to your home was actually fairly quick, due to Geralt's horse, Roach. The brown mare made it back to your average sized hovel in practically no time at all.

Once both you and Geralt were inside, you were able to see how much havoc the kikimores were able to wreck upon your home. There were bits of broken pottery on the floor from when the monsters knocked over you house plants, and there were bits of shattered dishes on the ground too, from when they went digging through your cupboards. Most of your food items were spread out all over your home in partially eaten shreds, crumbs, and bits. You sighed at yourself, this mess will take quite some time to clean. 

Geralt grunted out in pain with his last step into the house. The front of his leather trousers, at the thigh was torn open and blood was seeping out.

"Melitelie..." You gasped out loud when you saw his wound.

Geralt just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Its not that bad..."

You jumped into a panic, "We need to get that wound dressed and sewn as soon as possible!"

He sighs again and shakes his head "...I really think that you are overreacting" 

You point over at the remains of your bed and then you start taking charge, "Geralt, take your trousers off and have a seat over there while I fetch my sewing supplies." You ran off and started digging through your belongings.

"Now, where did I put my blasted sewing kit?" You thought to yourself. "Cupboard?" You rolled over the cupboard that the kikimores had knocked over, and while you were rummaging around your palm got nicked on a shard of broken dinner plate. "Shit!" You shouted and quickly grabbed the nearest rag and wrapped your hand in it. 

As soon as the bleeding had stopped you started looking around some more. "Drawer by the cooking pot?" You went over to the cooking pot area and opened the drawer and started looking, only to discover that the sewing kit wasn't there either.

Just as you were about to start looking you heard someone clear their throat from behind you, you turned to see Geralt there holding the little box you were looking for. "This what you're searching for?"

"Yes, yes it it. Where did you find it?" You asked.

"Found it under the bed."

"Thank you" You said as you took the sewing kit from him. "Now, you stay here while I heat up some water and fetch a clean rag" You put the sewing kit into your pocket and took the empty cooking pot out of the fireplace and went outside to fetch some water for it. Once it was filled you put it back on the fireplace and lit the fire. It took a long time to heat up, but one it did you took a bowl and filled it with the hot water, grabbed a clean rag and headed over to where Geralt was sitting. 

You had Geralt lay down on his back on the bed and you started to dab at the wound with the hot water, trying to clean out the wound as best you can. The wound was deeper than he let on, trying to be a macho man. He winced and make a slight facial movement when the rag touched the open wound for the first time. You felt sympathy for him, but you needed to keep going, you needed to get that wound clean. 

As soon as the wound was cleaned you picked up you needle and chose some strong thread. "This is going to hurt... a lot..." You said to him.

He nodded, "I know. I've had this done before." 

You sighed and braced yourself, you've never had to sew someone's wounds closed before. You handed him one of your husband's old leather belts and had him bite down on it. You sighed again and set yourself to work sewing closed the gash in his leg. He fisted his hands in the bed sheets and bit down hard on the belt as you were sewing. Your mind kept trying to tell you to stop, because you don't like hurting people, but you had to get it closed. 

By the time you were done with the sewing, Geralt's face was glistening with a layer of sweat caused by the intensity of the pain. He slowly started relaxing after you started putting away the supplies. 

You had your back to him, you were trying to straighten up a little. "You should get some sleep, Geralt. You need it." He just nodded and closed his eyes. You smiled at him and started to clean up as silently as you could so you wouldn't wake the witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next following chapter(s) will be a lot of dialogue, since they're in 'your' home now, so of course conversations will happen. Hopefully I'll update this soon. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter Four

By the time Geralt awoke the next day you had the house mostly cleaned, except for a few lingering little things, but those can wait until later. He sat up and stretched a little, and you looked over and giggled at him, and shook your head. 

He started trying to get up, and you rushed over to him. "Hey, you need to be careful on that leg, don't want your to tear the stitches, because I am sure that you don't want to have me sew the wound closed again... and I really don't want to do it again either." 

You helped him over to a chair, and gently helped him lower into it. Then you made some breakfast for you both and sat next to him. You both ate in an uncomfortable, awkward silence. You didn't know what to say, and he seemed content with keeping the silence.

"So... what brings you to this part of Temeria?" You asked him, just trying to break the silence. 

He looks over at you and was quiet for a minute, and you began to wonder if you asked something that you shouldn't have. But then he speaks. "I can't tell you, its against the code of the Witchers to speak about our work." 

You nodded in understanding, "I understand... sorry that I asked, I was just curious." 

"Its alright, people often ask me about my work, so you're not the first. " He says as he took a bite out of his food.

The morning passed by like that, with you two just sitting and talking. And after lunch you went back to straightening up the house.

Later that evening while you and Geralt ate dinner, you two talked some more.

You were curious about Witchers but you were also a little scared to ask, you didn't know if it was something that he couldn't talk about because of the Witcher's code. 

"What's on your mind?" Geralt asked, because he noticed that you suddenly went quiet.

You flinched and looked at him startled because he broke you out of your thoughts, "Oh... It's nothing."

"You can tell me, if you want." He says.

"I was just... um... curious about you Witchers... but I was just kind of scared to ask." You said sheepishly. 

"You can just ask, and I'll answer all that I can." He said to you.

You took a deep breath in and let it out, nervous. "Well... there is just so much that I want to know." You said.

His lips twitched up into a grin. "Just ask the first thing that gets in your mind."

"Hmm..." You thought about all the different things that you wanted to ask, there were just so many. "Okay... umm... What special things can Witchers do?"

Geralt's half smile turned into a real smile, he was glad that you were curious, be he was nervous that you'd end up judging and hating him after you learned more. "Our mutations end up providing us with enhanced reflexes, more speed, and more strength. We also have heightened senses, immunity to disease, and it allows us to consume some things that would otherwise be toxic to regular humans."

You nodded, and inside your admiration for him grew. "Are there any... bad affects from the mutations?"

"Yes,  infertility." He stated flatly.

"Do you like being a Witcher?" You asked

He was quiet for a moment. "...I don't know. I never had the opportunity to be something else."

You nodded and thought. You felt bad for him, the man never got to choose what kind of life he wanted to lead. He was forced into this lifestyle. 

You two talked a little bit more for the evening, and then you helped him to the bed and got in next to him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and mixed up feelings happen....

While you were asleep, you had the oddest dream...

The fire was warm against you as you sat facing it, you were sewing together a new quilt for your bed. Things were different though, you were in a nicer home - it were larger, and the furniture wasn't suffering from any wood-rot. And you were finally happy again, thoughts of your late husband weren't haunting your thoughts and dreams anymore. And best of all, you have finally gotten a new man in your life. He was a wonderful man who treated you well, and like an equal, unlike most men who see you as a lesser. He was away from home often because his work required him to travel a lot. So every time that you saw him was just that little bit more special ... And passionate later

The door to the house opened behind you, you turned your head to see who it was. It was your man, you sat your sewing down and rushed to greet him. He was filthy and smelled of gods know what. But you didn't care, you readily embraced him anyways. He dropped his satchel and pulled you into his arms. You laid your head on his chest and enjoyed the moment. You looked up and your ___ colored eyes met his golden ones. He bent his head down and captured your soft lips with his slightly chapped ones. You brought your hand up to run your fingers through his soft, white hair. 

You bolted upright in your bed. You just dreamt of kissing Geralt! Why the hell would your brain even come up with a dream like that?! He is a Witcher, you're a widow, it's not even a logical match! You quickly darted your eyes over to Geralt's sleeping form worried that you may have awoken him. You sighed with relief when you saw that you had not.

"What's wrong?" you flinched when you heard Geralt's voice. Looks like you did wake him. 

"Ah... Its.. Nothing.. Just a bad dream." you lied.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"I was just dreaming about the kikimores." you continued to lie, there was no way that you could tell him the truth. You didn't want the rest of his time healing here to be awkward between you two.

"The dream won't come back, try going back to sleep."

You nodded even though he couldn't see it and you settled back down into the bed. You closed your eyes and tried to go back to sleep but your mind was racing with the memory of the dream. It was bizarre and concerned you. 

By the time that the sun rose, you had decided to put some distance between yourself and Geralt. At least until you can sort bit this mess. You didn't want to drive away a possible friend. 

The morning was awkward. You made sure to not to get too close and every time you did you only managed to accidentally bump into him. And each time you did, your heart jumped in your chest. 

Maybe forcing him to stay was turning out to be a mistake. If you had let him go he could have just brewed himself one of those potions that Witchers use and he would have been out of your life, but now you've gotten yourself into a right mess. You'll have to come to terms with your own feelings eventually but for now you'll just try to pretend that everything is as it was. Until you can gauge what Geralt feels for you.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up but also get awkward.

"Are you okay?" Geralt asked randomly at dinner one night.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" you replied. 

He took a drink from his water before replying, "You have been acting differently, it's like you have been avoiding me lately."

Shit! He is on to me! You panicked internally while trying to maintain a calm exterior. His gaze on you was making that difficult as he was closely noting your every reaction. "Why... Why would you think that?" you asked, trying to play a fool and mentally scolding yourself for your studder.

"You have been acting nervous, you always back away whenever I go up to you. And now, where we used to talk a lot during meals, you are silent. Have I offended you?"

"What? No, no, you haven't done anything wrong." You answered.

"Then why are you distancing yourself from me?"

"...." You couldn't think of a logical lie that he would take.

"Well?" he demanded.

You sighed, "I am afraid of ruining our friendship..."

"But why?" he asked.

You swallowed nervously like an adolescent girl who was about to confess her affections. Well... You were about to do that last bit. "I.... Um... Do you remember I jolted up from my sleep and said it was from a dream about the kikimores?" He nodded. "Well.... It wasn't actually the kikimores... It was a dream about.. You..."

He smirked slightly "How would that ruin our friendship?"

"Because in the dream... We kissed..." Well, he is sure to hate you now that you finally said it.

His smirk widened, "I know."

"You knew?! How?!" you panicked.

"You talk in your sleep." he chuckled as you blushed.

"You're not mad?" 

"Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"Because you don't have the same feelings towards me. I am just some scruffy peasant girl and you... You're such a strong and famous man... And a Witcher of all things. How... How could you like me? And... You have your sorceress. Everyone knows you love the sorceress Yennefer."

"I haven't seen Yen in... Years, and we were falling apart then anways." He gets up from his chair and walks over to you, placing a hand gently on your cheek. "And who says I don't like you? You are very beautiful. I don't care if you are a peasant, you are beautiful, and you have been kind to me. Not many people are kind to me because I am a Witcher, I can be as famous as I want, but they will still hate me for being a Witcher. But you... You looked past that. How could I not like you?" he said gently, bringing a few tears of joy to your eyes. 

You bolted out of your chair and into his arms, planting your soft lips onto his slightly chapped ones. It was much different from the dream, but it was also much better. It was real, not just your imagination. And it was heaven when his strong tongue made it into your mouth and danced with yours. 

Your passion built as you kissed. His hands explored your body just as much as yours did. He moved his hands to the strings of your dress, and he started to undo them. But thoughts of your husband invaded your mind, he was the last person to do this to you and you felt like you were just throwing him out by letting this continue. You needed your time to mourn him before you could take another man to your bed.

"Geralt... Stop." You stepped away from him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I... I can't do this yet... I'm not ready... My.. My husband..." you began to tear up. 

He nodded in understanding and offered his arms out for a hug. You embraced him and cried into his chest as memory of your lost beloved flooded your memories. And so Geralt held you until you calmed, and longer after that. He didn't press you to talk about it. He just let you have your moment, and you were thankful for that.


	7. Chapter 7

The awkwardness had eased after that night. The tenderness that theg Witcher had shown surprised you, you had always heard that they were emotionless killers, incapable of showing sympathy. But clearly that was wrong. You wonder what else you have heard about Witchers is wrong. 

You both were currently walking through the market. You had a basket of various food goods tucked in your elbow. Geralt carried the sack of flour for you. He had helped you purchase your small bit of groceries with what coin he had. His life out on the path had left him with meager spending money, if he had any extra at all. You tried convincing him not to help out with the groceries, but he insisted that he should help out. Perhaps he felt guilty having you take care of him without any compensation? 

No matter his reasons, you were glad to have his company. Normally your husband would have left you to go to the market by yourself, anything to deal with cooking or cleaning was woman's work to him and he'd have nothing to do with it if he could. So it was nice to have someone go with you. It was a beautiful day out, perfect for getting out and walking around. Not to mention, its good for Geralt to get out moving again as his wounds were healing. He wanted to try working out to keep up his fitness, but you wouldn't let him. You were too scared that he'd rip a stitch and reopen a wound, but you'd at least let him walk around today. 

Geralt suddenly stopped you by putting his arm in front of you. "Hold on." Two kids went rushing across the pathway in front of you, they would have ran into you if it wasn't for Geralt stopping you in time. 

"How did you know they were going to do that? I didn't even see them" you asked, surprised. 

"I didn't see them, I heard them coming. I could hear their footsteps coming this way."

"How did you hear that?!"

"Witchers have stronger hearing than normal humans."

Oh yeah... that... sometimes you forgot that he was a Witcher. The more you got to him, the less and less you thought of him as a Witcher and more like a regular man. Because the more you got to know him, the more you realized that he is like an ordinary man. He's not an emotionless, savage killer that all the books seemed to like to portray Witchers as. 

"Oh yeah... thank you for catching me before I bumped into them." 

He just nodded in response. 

"We should probably get back home so we can put the food away, as much as I'd love to stay out here a bit longer. It's beautiful out today."

"It is, but you're right. We should get back."

You startled him slightly by locking your free elbow with his, even though he didn't let his surprise show. You smiled up at him "let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, this was mostly a filler and development chapter. Next one should be longer, especially if what I have in mind works out for the plot that is being developed


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content. Smut chapter. Not for children's eyes ~

Today was laundry day at your house. You were busy scrubbing at a pair of trousers in the washbasin. You still had your nightgown on since all your dresses were going to be washed. 

You glanced up from your washing when you went to brush a stray strand of hair out of your face for the umpteenth time - you had put it up in a bun in an (failed) attempt to keep it out of your face. Geralt was watching you from the chair he sat on,  just a little bit away. He was clad in only a simple pair of cotton sleep pants that once belonged to your husband. You took a moment to admire the lean musculature of the Witcher. Then your eyes flitted back up to his face and noticed he wasn't exactly focused on yours as well.

His gaze was focused a tad bit below your face,  you looked down and blushed as you realized how much your nightgown revealed from the position you were in. Slowly a smirk formed across your face as an idea wormed its way into your brain. You wiggled your bottom and torso a bit,  causing your breasts to sway slightly,  much to Geralt's pleasure. You watched as his tongue slowly licked across his upper lip at the sight. You giggled at him, and asked in the most cliché way ever,  "Do you like what you see?" 

He nodded,  never once taking his eyes off of your bosom,  shamlessly enjoying the sight you've provided him with. "Yes,  I am." You noticed how the front of his loose trousers were beginning to protrude a bit,  your blush deepened,  but you also felt a bit of pride for causing this sort of a reaction in a specimen like him. 

You straightened up and abandoned your laundry to walk over to him,  you ghosted your finger tips down his bare abdomen,  his eyes closed and you heard his breath hitch as you circled your fingers around his nipples,  then continued the trail down the center of his abdomen,  stopping just before the waistband of his pants. You allowed your gaze to lower and take in what you could see of his endowment through the thin fabric. You glanced back up to his face, your eyes met each other's and locked. "Yes... It is very clear that you are..." You pulled back the waistband slightly as though you were going to slip your hand inside and stroke him to his ecstasy,  but you had a better idea and instead let go of the waistband,  allowing it to snap slightly against his lower abdomen. You stepped back from him. "Do you want me?" You asked with a smirk. He returned your smirk and nodded his answer. "Hmm... I thought so... But do you want me enough to work for it? I guess we'll just have to find out."

After taking a few more steps backwards you turned around and sprinted away from him. You were feeling playful and wanted to toy around with him before you two went down to business. You might take pity on him in a bit,  but not now. You used to play all sorts of bedroom games with your husband before he took you to bed,  but making him chase you for a bit was one of your favorites. Geralt chuckled and you heard the sound of his bare feet slapping on the floor as he went after you. You had to put your hands over your mouth to stifle your own laughter. 

You stopped behind the wash basin and grabbed a wet piece of clothing and tossed it at him,  failing to hold back the laugh that escaped when it struck and stuck to his face. You blushed once he took the item off his face and straightened it out to discover that it was one of your panties. "I get to keep this,  right?" He asked with a grin.

"Hmm.. I don't know. I might have to make you work for it." You said,  watching him approach you. He dropped the undies back into the soapy water of the basin and pulled you up against him. 

"No more games,  I want you now.." He lowered his head into a kiss. You felt one of his hands drift lower until it gripped one of your firm butt cheeks, squeezing it once,  drawing a gasp from you. In the moment that you gasped,  Geralt took the opportunity to dip his tongue inside your mouth and dance it around with yours. Your hands gripped his strong arms as you began to feel light headed from it all,  the pleasure of kissing a man is something you've not had for quite some time. 

He separated from the kiss and gazed in your eyes for a moment. "Melitele,  you're beautiful..." He breathed out as he brought his mouth to the soft skin of your neck. A soft moan escaped your mouth as you felt his tongue circling over your skin as he softly nibbled and kissed your neck. The hand on your bottom moved to your front,  he slipped it under the hem of your gown,  running the pads of a few fingers over your covered nether regions,  eliciting a few gasps from you.

He grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist, then he carried you over and laid you down on your bed. You sat up and removed your nightgown. He looked over your nearly naked body appreciatively. His hand made its way up to cup one of your breasts through your bra,  kneading it while his fingers still rubbed you through your panties. 

After a bit of time you got tired of being teased,  you wanted him,  and you wanted him now. Sitting up,  you began to undo the drawstrings of his trousers,  letting them drop to the floor,  quickly followed by his underpants. You licked your lips at the sight of his member. He was impressive and you were impatient. You stroked it a few times slowly. "I want to feel this inside me..." You said,  and laid back down on the bed. 

He wasted no time in finishing stripping you and crawling on top of you. He put two fingers inside your opening and began to prepare you. 

"Ung... Geralt... Mmm" you moaned,  closing your eyes. "No more... Please... Just stick it in me..." 

"In a moment" you heard his voice rumble,  deepened with lust.

He kept his promise,  once he was satisfied that you were ready,  he climbed up onto the bed over you and positioned himself before your opening. He teased your clit with his tip a few times before he thrust into you. "Geralt..!" You arched your back and dug your nails into the sheets when he finally plunged his length inside you. You haven't been taken in a while and it felt... Amazing.

The pace was quickly set. His movements were quick,  strong,  and precise. Each dive of his hip brushed his length along that sensitive spot inside you,  making you a babbling mess of pleasure. You gripped his waist and were beginning to dig your nails into his strong flesh. He ducked his head down to kiss and suck along your neck,  drifting downwards until he took one of your pert nipples into his mouth. 

With pleasure like this,  it didn't take long for you to be brought to your peak,  moaning out Geralt's name as you spiraled into your ecstasy,  bringing Geralt over his peak along with you,  he gasped your name into the crook of your shoulder. 

He pulled out and laid on his back next to you,  trying to relax after riding through his pleasure. You curled up into him,  draping an arm over his chest. He turned his head and captured your lips with his.

"I think I love you..." you whispered as you drifted off to sleep. He smiled slightly at you and said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still somewhat new to writing smut... I'm sorry if it was bad. Also,  I write using my phone and I'm in a continual battle with autocorrect so I apologize for any errors past, present or future. I know how to spell I swear >.<


End file.
